<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and sleep, just sleep, the hardest part is letting go of your dreams by 250_Fandoms_I_Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729880">and sleep, just sleep, the hardest part is letting go of your dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love'>250_Fandoms_I_Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, but like all mentioned - Freeform, from the pov of a dying of OC, idk what this is, kinda happy ending...I mean peaceful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when they step through the diner's doors again years have passed from the last time they've been there and the floor is covered in a thick layer of dust and sand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul &amp; Jet Star &amp; Kobra Kid &amp; Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and sleep, just sleep, the hardest part is letting go of your dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when they step through the diner's doors again years have passed from the last time they've been there and the floor is covered in a thick layer of dust and sand and still they can see in the corner of the main room through it, dark brown splotches of long dried blood</p>
<p>
  <em>kobra had been bleeding after the clap but he just settled for wrapping himself in bandages tight enough to hold him together for the rest of his life which was not long</em>
</p>
<p>on the table right next to them lies a pile of wires and screws and a half-finished bomb</p>
<p>
  <em>ghoul left it like that because he'd compete it after the ride, because there would be an after in his eyes, because they wouldn't loose the girl</em>
</p>
<p>an open book, pages yellow and crumbling, is on the counter and they remember there should be a dry flower somewhere there pressed between the cover</p>
<p>
  <em>jet had taken a moment of calm to read the book of poetries and left it open on the counter counting on finishing it later in the evening</em>
</p>
<p>the contents of a medikit are strewn across the floor near the hall where <em>party left them after bandaging themselves and kobra up best as they could before leaving for their death sentence</em></p>
<p>and right across them is a mirror and they see themselves frozen in time and yet older 22 year old that should've died with their crew, their friends, their family, instead stuck in this 34 year old body, stuck in this world like a phantom tied to life by force unable to die until their fate is compete and the mirror is cracked right in the middle breaking their image and they have no tears left to cry, the desert took all their sorrows and made them live through them every night, the heat of the ground dried all the blood and the pain from their body and they lie down on the floor, in the middle of their only life, long gone, a whisper of a memory that is enough to make them cry and smile and make their soul ache, and close their eyes pray any god that will listen for sleep, for an eternal rest in the only place that has something left of what they loved</p>
<p>their fate has been done, the souls are free from the city's static and they stop breathing and their body lies in sanctuary the witch herself preserved from the universe for them to say goodbye to life in</p>
<p>the diner is gone, no one will ever find it again because that is the tomb of the fabulous killjoys that is the graveyard of the revolution that changed this world and finally the troubled ghost of kids too young to be warriors who fought a war too heavy for their shoulders can leave and reunite as the family they are in another life</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk what this is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>